


Of Chocobos and Gralean

by HylianDerp



Series: A Royal Match [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chubby Prompto Argentum, Fluff, M/M, Multilingual Character, Niflheim Prince Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianDerp/pseuds/HylianDerp
Summary: Noctis goes searching for Prompto, only to find him speaking another language. How long has he been able to do that?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: A Royal Match [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082525
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Of Chocobos and Gralean

"Hey, Specs, have you seen Prom lately?" Noctis asked as he barged unannounced into Ignis's office.

He looked up with an aggrieved sigh. "Good afternoon to you, too, your highness."

Noctis grimaced. "Oops, good afternoon. So, have you seen him?"

"Not for a while. I believe he was being escorted by Glaive Ulric to one of the gardens. I'd ask one of the other Glaives for more specific directions."

"Thanks, Igs!" Noctis turned to walk out the door.

"Astrals, Noct, do I need to schedule you more etiquette lessons? I thought you had learned better than this year's ago!" Noctis started walking faster down the hall. "At least shut the door behind you next time!" Ignis called before slamming it himself.

Noctis spent the next twenty minutes chasing down his fiance, eventually being told by a stocky Galahdian Glaive that the man in question was visiting the stables. As he approached, he found himself nearly overwhelmed by the combined stench of Gysahl greens and manure. Ugh, he knew there was a reason he never came out there.

Once the initial wave of disgust passed, Noct realized that he could hear somebody talking, but had no clue what they were saying. The pitch sounded like baby-talk, but the sounds themselves, while beautiful, were completely foreign to him. He crept closer, not wanting to startle whoever was speaking.

" _Posmotri na sebya, milyy pushistyy malysh!_ " Wait, was that Prompto? Noctis could see his fiance sitting with a chocobo chick sitting on his plush thighs, and it looked like he was talking to it… Did nobody tell him that Prompto spoke something other than Lucian Common?

"Prom?"

The blond looked up, startled. " _Da?_ " He cleared his throat. "Sorry, yes?"

"What language were you speaking? I didn't know you knew more than one language."

Prompto chuckled. "It's Gralean. I learned to speak both Gralean and Common when I was little. I just usually speak Common here because it's the only language anyone else knows. I tend to switch back when there are cute animals."

That was so cute; how was Noctis supposed to handle that? "Oh man, you mean all this time, I've been missing out on listening to you gush at chocobos in the prettiest-sounding language I'd ever heard?"

Prompto's cheeks pinked. "I guess? I mean, I didn't even know there were chocobos here until Nyx brought me to the gardens over there for me to take some photos…"

"Is this the first time you've spoken Gralean since you got here?" Noct severely hoped not; it seemed a cruelty to stop using one of your primary languages entirely, just to fit in.

"Nah, Aranea and I use it when we're sparring. She likes to use it to trash-talk me without scandalizing the other Glaives and 'Guard."

"Dude, you should totally teach me sometime!"

Prompto laughed. "Whenever you want."

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Posmotri na sebya, milyy pushistyy malysh! - Look at you, cute little fluffy baby!  
> Da - Yes


End file.
